


Dance with me

by theladyofmisthaven



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 16:34:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4066939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theladyofmisthaven/pseuds/theladyofmisthaven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A modern CS AU inspaired by a song Shut up and Dance with Me by Walk The Moon</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance with me

**Author's Note:**

> AN: This is what happens, when I’m listening to music, while cleaning. A silly short inspired by Shut up and dance with me by Walk The Moon. I advise to listen to this song while reading. Enjoy. A big thank you to my betas: captain-k-jones, zengoalie and o-u-a-timer. I would be nothing without you.

Killian Jones walked into the dark pub and headed straight to the bar. Rum was the only thing he needed tonight to put his crappy week behind him. The bartender nodded at him, as he enter. The guy knew him well enough to have his drink ready before he even got a chance to ask. Killian planned to get wasted tonight. Drinking would distract him from his non-existent love life, especially when his best mate was proposing to his long time girlfriend. Glass in hand, he turned to watch the dance floor. Tonight was the night when a DJ graced this lousy establishment with his presence.

**  
**

Then, he spotted her. A swirl of golden locks, flying around creamy shoulders to the rhythm of  music. Carefree smile graced her face, impossibly long dark lashes kissed her flushed cheeks. She wore a sinfully short black leather dress that left her back exposed to his gaze. Her legs, bloody hell, her legs. He got a good glimpse of them as she bent down, twisting her waist in a serpentine movement and rocking her body straight up again. He could have sworn those legs reached heaven from her short high heeled black boots to the mid hip hem of her dress.

**  
**

She looked over her shoulder at him, catching his gaze. She had noticed him watching her, he could see it in her dark teasing eyes lit by the pubs lights. She bit her bottom lip averting her eyes purposely, swaying her hips in the rhythm of music, lowering her lovely arse almost to the ground. He could feel the blood igniting his veins. She tilted her head in an invitation, her eyes sparkling.

**  
**

He was not sure if she had done it on purpose or if it was just his imagination. He looked around, no one had moved towards her. He risked looking at her again. She rolled her eyes expressively, an amused smile graced her lips. She reached out her slender hand, beckoning him with her finger.

**  
**

He looked at her completely dumbfounded. She threw her head back, laughter escaping her red stained lips, while she moved sensually. She turned around on her heels and danced towards him, swaying her hips to the beat. His heart skipped a beat, hands started to get all sweaty, as he clenched and unclenched them, dying to reach towards her. She grabbed his hand unexpectedly, all of his insecurities evaporated as she dragged him to the dance floor with her. He followed her like an obedient puppy, bewitched by her completely.

**  
**

Smiling sweetly at him with eyes cast down, she dropped his hand and writhed, hands on her tights, bending her knees, shaking her bottom deliciously. He found himself smiling back at her, placing his hands on her waist, when she straightened up, pulling her to him. Her back pressed to his torso, lovely bottom teased his length unmercifully. They moved together effortlessly. Push, pull, sway. She covered his hands with her delicate ones, brushed her fingers over his and pushed his hands lower, flowing her hips to the rhythm, brushing them against his front. His blood burned, when her back pushed harder against him.

**  
**

Completely drawn to her, he buried his nose in her golden locks inhaling the sweet aroma of her strawberry shampoo. Her golden head rested against his chest as she raised her hands to entangle them in his locks. He let out a shaky breath, drowning in the warmth of her. He felt the back of her hand sliding down from his dark hair, brushing against his stubbled cheek and sensitive neck, on her way under the lapels of his leather jacket. His own hands tightened on her hips, trying to pull her even closer. She held onto his jacket as her other hand made its way back to one of his. Craving to hold her in a different manner, he intertwined his fingers with hers. He wanted her to face him, so he swirled her away from him.

**  
**

She threw her head back, hair flying around her gorgeous face, wide smile gracing it, while he pulled her back to him. Her breasts pressed fully to his chest, hands resting on his dark blue buttoned up shirt. His hands found their way back to her hips. He moved them in tune to his, brushing sensually. She lifted her head up, her eyes meeting his. They were a magnetic green color, filled with mirth and playfulness. He felt himself smiling teasingly at her in return. Their foreheads touched, noses brushed delicately and he closed his eyes. He could feel their breaths mixing, while her hands wound themselves in the hair at the base of his neck. One inch closer and their lips would meet. He trembled at that thought, barely hearing the song.

**  
**

He didn’t notice, when her hand slipped from his hair to the back pocket of his tight jeans for a second. The shock at her action made him open his eyes. She lifted her head up again, biting her lower lip, smiling. He was mesmerized. She moved her lips to his ear and whispered in a sultry voice.

**  
**

“See you around sailor.” She tugged on the charms hanging around his neck.

**  
**

He stood there dumbfounded when she stepped back from him and walked out of the pub, swaying her hips. She had disappeared into the night, before he could compose himself, leaving him lost. He quickly reached into his back pocket, feeling that there was something in it.

He pulled out a piece of paper covered in a lovely italics that read: Emma Swan. A set of digits underneath the name- a phone number.

**  
**

He smiled to himself, twirling the a paper in his fingers and smelling it. Strawberry.

 **  
** _Maybe this night was not wasted after all_ he thought to himself as he walked out of the pub with a swagger in his step **.**


End file.
